Islands/Two Crowns
New Lands Two Crowns Islands in the Kingdom: Two Crowns are pieces of land surrounded by a river, a sea and a mountain, where the Monarch establishes permanent bases to survive the Greed, generate an economy and destroy the cave in the mountain. The Monarch can move between these islands with the boat and will occasionally have to revisit the same islands a couple of times in order to reach his goal. In order not to wreck the ship each time, it's a good idea, to clear the dock portal and build a lighthouse first, before leaving an island. While the Monarch is away from an island, the buildings there start to decay. The longer you are away, the more gets destroyed or downgraded. There are five islands in total, and only the first one is available upon starting the game. Repairing the boat and setting sail unlocks the next island in sequence (see map). Moving to a new island does not reset the overall day count nor the seasons cycle, but each island has its own local day count, which is displayed, when the bell rings in the morning. All islands have similar geography, but each successive island gets progressively larger and harder, affecting the number of towers, walls and farms that can exist in the Kingdom. On every island (except the first one) the Monarch can encounter gems to unlock new mounts, statues and hermits that can help them on their journey. First island | camps = 3 | coin_chests = 3 | gem_chests = | boat = All hull pieces for free }} The first island is the smallest and is generally easy to secure. This is where the Ghost of a past monarch transmits the Kingdom's lore to the new Heir. A vagrant camp and a merchant close to the town on the right, offering an easy way to get coins and recruits. The unlockables on this island are of vital importance for the Kingdom, but the Monarch should visit at least the second island for the required gems. There are no small portals on this island. Second island | camps = 2 | coin_chests = 3 | gem_chests = 3 | boat = 40 hull pieces for free }} The second island keeps the most basic and essencial "unlockable" regarding the Kingdom security: the stone technology, that allows for higher tiers of the town center, stronger walls and towers, the siege workshop, the dojo (in Shogun) and the pike vendor (in Europe). It is where the Monarch would firstly find gems. There is only one small portal on each side of the town. Third island | camps = 3 | coin_chests = 3 | gem_chests = 3 | boat = Has to be fully paid }} This is the first island where the Merchant won't be found. The Monarch should be able though to arrive on this island with at least a couple of squires for early protection and make the local economy rely even more on hunting. Of its unlockables, the Baker Hermit is recommended, especially for islands four and five; and the Builder Statue is probably the most efficient investment in the Kingdom's security. There are two small portals on each side of the town. Fourth island | camps = 3 | coin_chests = 1 | gem_chests = 3 | boat = Has to be fully paid }} The fourth island keeps the late campaign technology, required for the final aggression towards the Greed: the iron technology. This tech allows for: * even stronger walls * towers with roof * the forge for swords and * the bomb, with which the cave on all islands can be destroyed. The Lizard is also an important acquisition, especially for cooperative Monarchs. There are three small portals on each side of the town. Fifth island | camps = 2 | coin_chests = | gem_chests = 3 | boat = Has to be fully paid }} Despite its representation on the map seeming somewhat smaller than the fourth, the fifth island is largest. At least one of the two vagrant camps is located very far from the central castle, generally behind some portals. The Greed waves tend to be harder than on the other islands. Its unlockables aren't really necessary. The unicorn can be useful in coop; and the Statue of Knight is troublesome and not recommended. There are three small portals on each side of the town. Category:Two Crowns